


Considerate

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Bobby helps Athena when she loses her car keys





	Considerate

Athena was a busy woman she had a lot on her plate. Especially seeing as she was a field sergeant.

Bobby smiled at his wife as he was making some waffles in the kitchen, “You look even more beautiful every time I see you.”

Athena was a sight to behold as she was dressed in her uniform, which she pulled off quite well.

Bobby couldn’t take his eyes off of his wife, asking her as he sipped on some coffee, “Busy day huh?”

“I’m going to work. I’ll be back whenever I come back, make sure Harry finishes his homework.” Athena calls out to him.

“You’ve got everything on you?” Bobby asked her, making sure she didn’t forget anything.

Athena came closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as her body pressed against his.

Bobby smiled down at her in awe of how amazing and awesome she was. Athena broke the distance between the two by pressing her lips to his.

Bobby slowly kissed her back, holding it for as long as he could as it deepened. Tongues meeting as they passionately kissed in the middle of the kitchen before separating from each other.

Athena patted herself down, checking left and right to see if she missed anything. Her eyes widened a bit once she realized she forgot something pretty major.

Bobby looked around and found his wife’s car keys that fell on the ground, picking them up before he made his way over to her.

“I meant this, but thanks.” Bobby’s face reddened when he revealed the object to her, handing her a pair of car keys that belonged to her.

“You are so considerate.” Athena said, pecking him on the lips before hugging him tightly, then heading out the door.


End file.
